


How to drain your Arc

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Cute, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Loving Sex, RWBY - Freeform, happy people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune was a rare person, a human in a faunus kngdom. He had no home no real hopes but he did! Have four years at BEacon to choos his own mistress! And that was just what he was going to do!





	How to drain your Arc

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! You wanted a light fluffy Jaune faunus harem fic? This is it! THis is not! Lust and fluff! And this is a sister fic to a MUCH. Darker fic coming soon. Really. You won't want to look at How to train your human unless you have a STRONG stomach! But until then have some fluff!

Jaune was not what you would call a _smart_ man, in fact, he was a rather not smart one as evident by the fact that well he was going to die. Literally, he was bleeding out.

"Fuck!" Jaune screamed blood in his mouth as he felt his life fluids seeped out. He had run away to escape an arranged marriage and now? Well, Grimm had come putting a brutal halt to that plan and he was going to die.

"Dammit!" Jaune gasped as even more blood left his lips. The bleeding was bad, he had at least one punctured lung. Make that two Jaune thought as more blood hacked it way up from his mouth, splattering the red snow painting it crimson.

The boy gasped his life ebbing and flowing, his limbs felt heavy and his lips mouth silent words. Death had come for the boy and it was-

"You look like shit. You know that?" A rough gravely voice asked s Jaune spun his head. A man looked down at him, a man with blood red eyes and a beard. He had a loose cross on his neck and a cocky almost amused look in his eyes.

"What the hell happened to you kid? You decided hanging was too painful? Wanted to commit suicide via blood loss? Not how I want to go lemme tell you that."  The man said taking out a flask having a long drink before gasping.

"AH! _Good stuff."_

"Help!" Jaune wheezed as the man frowned.

"Kid look, you and me? We are both humans. That makes us rare in this world and judging by that fancy ass outfit you got on you were royalty, lemme guess escaping an arranged marriage?" The man asked as Jaune nodded weakly blood loss catching up as the older human sighed.

"Figured. I know what's that like let me tell you. You know my sister tried to sell me? She tried to pawn me off on the first nice woman she could find. Oh, she's not a human she's a dragon faunus by the way." The man said as Jaune gagged his eyes becoming cloudy as the man walked by him.

"What's your name kid?"

"Jaune... Jaune Arc." The boy moaned as Qrow took a seat in the snow by him.

"Qrow Branwen. Nice to meet you."

"You... to..."

"You know Jaune I can save you, but I don't know if I should."

"Please! Help-

"It's not that I don't like you I just met you but I got to be real. We, me and you? We are men. We don't get many prospects in this world, and to make it worse we are both _human_ men. A rare specimen, most women faunus or human don't even look at us as people. They think of us as tools to be used and kept. The odds of us having any kind of freedom in our lives ins virtually nonexistent you know that?"

"Don't... don't want to die."

"It might be better than being alive."

"I! I don't want to die!"

"How can you say that? Have you ever tried it?"

"Qrow!"

"Fine! Fine! I can save your life but you got to know that there is a good chance you will one day be asking me to take it if you don't commit suicide."

"Save me!"

"As you say, but don't say I didn't warn you..."

* * *

 

 

Qrow was right. _Thunk!_ The bullhead thunked! Jaune's private transport coming to a full stop as it finally died down. "Welcome to Beacon Academy for huntresses. Please enjoy your stay as our prized breeders." The pa said as Jaune sighed. Qrow was right, the faunus kingdom did look at him much like cattle, or breeding stock as he was called.

To be fair to them it was infinitely better than his old home back in Mantle.

 

The faunus had _protections_ for him, much more than at him. Here he was not subject to any kind of abuse, he could not be harmed and he had some not much say in his life's path.

Though Opal had let him join Beacon it was under very, very specific terms. He needed to find his mate. The faunus that would claim him as her own.

 

Something about human faunus children being stronger? Something that Jaune did not fully get but was just glad that he was going to be a hunter if he did not die that is. Qrow saved him once the crazy bastard.

 

Qrow had been on a vacation, as he put it from his very own mistress an alpha faunus called Winter. She was according to Qrow a _good_ mistress. She never beat or harmed him. She fed him only the finest!

 

Foods and drink, bought him whatever his heart desired and never forced herself on him in any way shape or form. _If_ you don't count locking him up in a palace, calling it his home and then shackling him to your bed abuse that is.

 

Winter was a bit controlling and Qrow wanted to be free! For a time, or at least not to be tied to a bed all damn day! There was only so much on tv!

 

"Got to get moving," Jaune said walking out of his private bullhead, human students got private transport to Beacon, or the men did. That was to avoid any incidents with the females that might pop up on the ship.

 

As Jaune left the ship he squinted Beacon was huge a towing spire of metal and rock that acted as a sword to the heavens and reminded Jaune of an executioner's blade, his to be exact. Jaune was under no illusions of his current predicament.

 

Back home he was basically being sold off as a token. An arranged marriage that would have him as little more than a slave to whatever woman he was sold to. But here? The same thing, Jaune needed to find a mate in Beacon or else there would be consequences for him. He was in the unique place of a slave that was going to spend the next four years choosing his master or mistress. Jaune was like a slave choosing his own mistress and he had four years to make the choice.  Already several faunus breeds were red flags to him. No dragons, snow leopards, seals or spiders. He needed a kind mistress. Someone who would no doubt make him an eventual house husband but give him the most freedom.

He needed a _wolf,_ or a _bear,_ maybe even a bunny girl?  That could work out Jaune needed an owner that was going to be kind to him and-

 

"You _dolt!"_

 

"I'm sorry!" Two voices yelled as Jaune turned to his right where a _adorable_ wolf girl with red dog ears and a tail was being scolded by a snow leopard. After that faunus left Jaune took a deep breath slicked back his hair and smiled as he saw his first choice.

* * *

 

"And _that_ is why you should let me put a collar on you!" Ruby said blushing brighter than her cloak, her face a mess wracked with sweat as she moaned.

 

This was terrible! A human! A free human! And she had to just get blown to bits! Oh, this was so _embarrassing!_ Jaune would not want her as his mistress! He was going to pick Yang or-

 

"You want to collar _me?"_

 

"Yes! Oh please yes! Just say yes! I'll be the _best_ mistress ever! I'll feed you cookies every day! You'll get to do whatever you want! As long as you give me kids! I'll buy you whatever you need! We can even be hunters together!" Ruby said as Jaune grinned he found his mistress not even an hour in.

 

"Ruby. I would love to have you as my owner." Jaune said as-

 

 _Ting_! A metallic ting filled the air as Jaune felt leather on his neck. Ruby snapped a bright red collar on him with a long red cookie coated leash as-

 

 _"YES!_ You won't regret this Jaune! I will be the best mistress ever!"

* * *

 

Ruby was not what Jaune would call a _slow_ owner.

 "AH! _Ruby!"_ Jaune gasped as his owner winked at him, her dark red adorable wolf ears wagged as she let go of his cock. Freeing his foot of meat from her mouth with a wet plop! Ruby gasped Jaune's cock flying free the foot of uncut human meat was covered in her saliva, long thin silver lines connected her lips to the head. Ruby grinned like a well like a wolf. Her silver eyes locked onto the tip of her cock.

 Her mouth instantly resealing itself to the tip, her tongue lapping out slating down the head coiling around it and teasing the head. As Ruby assaulted Jaune's cock the human moaned, his back pressed into the back of a Beacon pillar, as her tongue dragged up and down his cock tip making him croon before she took her fangs and playful bit down, her fangs sunk gently into the tip of his cock as he gasped.

 "Ruby!" Jaune moaned as the faunus smiled evilly taking hermout off his abused cock letting her human slide down the pillar, resting his ass at the bottom and-

 "Time to _fuck,"_ Ruby said not wasting a moment, taking a second to rip off her soaked Beowulf cotton panties, smacking! Jaune on the face with a low wet whap! Jaune gagged spitting out the soaked panties as Ruby took a hand aligning his cock head to her quivering entrance as she smirked.  Ruby took a second to prepare herself before she slammed her needy cunt down taking Jaune's foot of cock into her cunt as she groaned.

Ruby let out a low groan as she felt her sex broken. Jaune's cock pounded into her cunt, spreading her inner walls and making her gasp.

 

 _"Fuck!_ He's big!" Ruby hissed as she felt Jaunes foot of cock breaking past her inner walls and piercing! Her cervix kissing her womb and resting at the tip of her baby champer.

Jaune cock sent a tidal wave of pleasure into her as she groaned, body shaking as Jaune's cock fucked her.

Jaune on the other hand almost screamed, instantly his cock went from warm air to the hot, warm and tight. Hellishly tight inner walls of Ruby's sex. Her _formerly_ virgin cunt slammed down clamping down on his cock like a warm fleshy vice.

 

Jaune's cock was _gripped_ by the tight inner cunt walls of Ruby's cunt. She squeezed Jaune's cock making him moan as the single most pleasurable feeling of his life filled his body. The boy gasped! As Ruby's cunt  _milked_ his cock, as she slammed her hips up and down at a breakneck speeds a heavy  _thump!_ Filled the air as her  _thick_ wolf tail began  _beating_ against his balls making him groan. 

"Ruby!"

 "SHH! Calm down, Jaune. I got you. Your mistress has you." Ruby cooed rubbing his head before yanking, her cunt half of his cock making juane hiss in pain and pleasure before smacking her hips back down as she began to bounce.

For the next few minutes, the wet smacking sounds of flesh _slapping_ against flesh filled the air as Ruby bounced on Jaune's cock. Her hips slamming up and down as she rode her mate like the stallion he really was. Ruby crashed her hips onto Jaune's cock. Loving the feeling of the tidal waves of orgasms flooding her young body. Her mind was failing as Jaune's cock hammered ina d out of her wound. Every meath smack! Of her hips on his sent a minor orgasm through her body as-

 

_"Ruby!"_

 

 _"Cum!_ Cum for your mistress Jaune!" Ruby said as Jaune burst, his cock never having anything close to this amount of pleasure blasted inside of her like a hose. Ruby groaned her own inner walls as his balls tensed. His cock pumped line after line of thick gooey cum into her cunt. Her baby chamber was flooded with thick gooey cum.

 

Ruby groaned her ovaries drowned in hot virile arc cum. Her body shuddered as Jaunes final spasm died down as he fell forward his mouth hanging freely panting heavily as Ruby smirked. Kissing Jaune on his lips making him moan into her mouth. Their tongues dancing into the other one as they made out.

 

Sloppy wet _slurping_ and smacking sounds filled the air as the two shared a sloppy make-out session. Jaune and Ruby felt the other one up enjoying their first time before Ruby broke off their kiss.

"Ruby? Are we-

"We are nowhere near done," Ruby said grinning evilly as she pulled her soaked cunt half off Jaune's cock making him whine as-

 

"Wait! _Mistress!"_

"Shh! Calm down Jaune be a _good boy."_ Ruby said as begna bouncing on his cock again filling the air with harsher wet smacking sounds as the faunus moaned and Jaune whimpered.

Ruby _assaulted_ Jaune's cock.

 

Her cunt dripping down and refusing to let Jaune stop or go soft. Her inhuman fleshy vice milked out a total of five orgasms from her lovers cock. Each one lasted longer and harder than the last. His cock filled her baby chambe _r drowning_ her ovaries in warm thick virile human cum. Making Ruby certain she was going to stake a claim.

 

Jaune mouth hung open his lips whimpering as Ruby rode him hard and rough through his last orgasm. her hips never giving him a second at rest, forcing themselves on him time and time again. As she yanked on his collar, pulling his leash, and forcing his mouth into her neck.  

"Good boy, good boy, let it all out give your mistress all of that hot sticky cum. Good boy." Ruby cooed petting her mates head his body shuddered, the whimpering form his voice filling her ears both of them as she sighed.

  


Soon Jaune's cock was _done_ , it was going limp and not even her _infernal_ cunt could stop that.

As Jaune wet limp she kissed his cheek lovingly before with great effort pulling her cunt off his cock. Jaune moaned his eyes going cross as Ruby took her cunt off of him. As she did Ruby felt her cunt squeeze down roughly on Jaune's cock.

 

giving his purple dick one last rough tug before she yanked herself free. As she did Jaune gasped his abused cock free from its torture as Ruby felt her inner walls clench, keeping Jaune's cum inside of her waiting for the next step. Ruby had claimed Jaune as her own now she just needed to mark him so that all others would now.

  


"Open wide," Ruby said as Jaune in his fucked stupid state just compiled. His mouth hanging open as Ruby lifted her skirt placing her freshly fucked cunt on his lips and relaxing. Jaune screamed, as his own cum was forced into his mouth. His body to drained to fight back could do nothing to resist as Ruby coated his mouth and tongue in his own seed.  

 _"Good boy,_ take your _meal,_ " Ruby said as she felt Jaune shudder tears running down his face falling on her creamy legs as she sighed. Most men human or not did not like to eat thier own cum but this was important. The mix of human cum and her own cunt juices would mark Jaune as her own. No other faunus would try to claim him and he could live his life in Beacon fairly abuse free.

 

Her mark strong enough to keep anything but a dragon or tiger off of him.  As Ruby finished fully marking him loving how he accepted this his tongue exploring her own cum packed cunt before she felt an orgasm fill her body. She shuddered gasped and cried as she came. Gripping Jaune's had as a tidal wave of pleasure filled her body.

 

Her breathing hitched and her knees buckled as her cunt spasmed fully coating Jaune in her love juice. As she gasped gaining her composure she took her skirt from his head revealing a cum filled water barcoded head of her love as she smiled.

 

Pulling Jaune up gently by his collar and planting a sloppy kiss on his lip. Ruby let their tongues fill the others mouths as they snowballed. Their fleshy organs twisted and groaned around the other one dancing in the others mouth in a lewd display of public affection making both teens groaned into each others mouth.

 

As they made out Ruby felt a surge of love in her chest she had a human, she had a mate. He chose her! To be his owner! His mistress of his choosing, that was something she would cherish and she would spend the rest of her life making him know that he made the right choice. As their sloppy make-out session ended both teens lost for breath

 

. Their faces covered in a wet gooey mix of thick human cum mixed with sweet faunus cunt juices, plastered both of them as a low laugh left their mouths. Both teens letting some tension leave the air as they share an brief glow in the aftermath of losing their virginities. Ruby moved first darting forward making Jaune blush as Ruby licked Jaunes face. Taking off some of the cum and juices on his cheeks. Relishing just how sweet! They tasted! Before Ruby fixed their clothes  making them look mostly presentable to others as she pulled Jaune's hand to hers as they began to walk away hand in hand.

 

"Let's go to class."

 


End file.
